Just the Body
by felicitytorres
Summary: Morgan's feelings about his body after an encounter w/ Reid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got so inspired by another story I read with a tough Reid, soft Morgan that I had to give that angle a try. Thanks seditionary for the inspiration. Just a one-shot.**

No one would ever suspect that Reid was a callous insensitive person. But he truly was when it came to matters of the heart. It was only due to his lack of experience in the matter of course, but still it was disconcerting. For the most part Reid was somewhat asexual, he never really felt the need to indulge in that part of life. But sometimes after a tough case he just wanted to escape the pain of it all and his solo jobs weren't doing it for him anymore, he needed a warm body and that warm body ended up being his best friend Derek Morgan.

It only happened one time a few months ago and they promised that it wouldn't affect their working relationship, and it hadn't. It was just a mindless fuck. Just getting the rocks off so to speak. At least that was all it was to Spencer. Derek however was feeling differently. Derek may be the tough looking brute, but he really was a softy. He tried to act like it was a casual thing between the two of them, but in his heart he knew he felt something more. Those feelings couldn't be contained when Spencer came to him again after another horrible case.

It was late around midnight when Derek heard a knock on his door. He looked through the peep hole. It was Pretty Boy, his pretty boy. He opened the door.

"Hey, why are you out this late? Did something happen?" Derek asked in haste.

Reid looked him in the eyes through his dark haze of lust and told him,

"Nothings wrong, I just need you, I want you." then proceeded to kiss him senseless while backing him towards the stairs leading to the bedroom.

Morgan didn't need a hint or anymore prompting. He enthusiastically followed Reid's lead leaving a clothes trail to the bedroom.

Morgan couldn't be happier that Reid came back to him. He relished every moment, every touch, every kiss, felt like coming home after a long trip away. But to Reid everything felt like some sort of stalling tactic meant to annoy the hell out of him. He was so horny he felt like he would explode if they didn't get on with it. He just wanted to get laid. A quick fuck to take his mind off the case and to exhaust him enough so he could get some sleep. His patience got the better of him and he erupted,

"Morgan, please stop trying to make love to me and fuck me already!"

Boy oh boy, why did he say that? Well, of course he meant it, but still. If looks could kill. Morgan glared at him. A million emotions washed over him in that moment, but the first and foremost was hurt. He cared so much about Spencer, but all he seems to be to him is a good fuck. Memories of Carl flashed back. He remembered how much he cared about Carl and looked up to him like a father figure, but eventually the truth came out. It always comes out. All Carl really wanted from him was to get laid. Is that all anyone ever really wants from him is his body? Garcia flirts with him all the time, but if he didn't look the way he looks would she still be interested? All the ladies in his life, the girls at the clubs they flock to him for his looks, because of his body. His body. His body. That's all they want. The team needs that body of his to knock down doors. Now Reid needs that body to fuck him senseless. He never felt so cheap, and worthless. And what made it worse was that Reid made him feel this way, his best friend, the guy he would just about do anything in the world for in this moment made him feel the worst he had ever felt. So he just wants a good fuck. Well, if that's what he wants, as usual I'll give him what he wants. Anything for him, right. Well, that's what he'll get.

He silently reached toward his nightstand to grab a condom and some lube and proceeded to do as told, fuck Reid's brains out. He slicked himself up and lifted Reid's leg up over his shoulder and drove his way in harshly. Reid whimpered a moment, nails clawing at Morgan's back while he tried to adjust to the entry. The discomfort subsided as their bodies found a rapid pounding rhythmn. Feelings of pleasure and pain tingled down Reid's spine and in his groin. Both their breathing became ragged and before they knew it, orgasm came. Morgan collapsed on top of Reid breathless. He rolled over feeling the mess that was between them. How symbolic of how things really are between them. A big mess.

It was over. He got up without a word, went to the bathroom to freshen up and grabbed a warm washcloth and returned to give it to Reid, then put on his robe and went downstairs. Reid was humbled by the kind gesture after the way he yelled at him. He felt so awful for using Derek like this. He knew he shouldn't have come over but Derek is his best friend, he hoped he would understand him. He slowly got dressed and went downstairs. He had to talk to him.

Derek was getting a drink in the kitchen when he saw him. He approached him cautiously and spoke softly.

"Derek, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Sorry?" Derek cut him off. "Why are you sorry? I gave you what you wanted didn't I?"

"Yes, of course but..."

"There's nothing more to say Reid." He finished his water and started to head back upstairs then turned to say, "Make sure you lock the door on your way out. Good-night Reid."

Reid watched him go upstairs. He turned the knob on the door and sighed. Somehow his night to forget everything was going to be even harder to forget, or forgive.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got so many encouraging reviews to continue my one-shot story I had to do it. Well, who am I kidding. I'm a sucker for a happy ending. So here's my ending on a cheerful note. Thank you guys & gals for all your kindness. xoxo**

Spencer got home that night around 2 am. He thought he would be spending the night at Derek's but after the way he acted he felt he should dress and leave. "How could I be so insensitive? " he thought to himself. Derek had been there for him through thick and thin, good, bad and the worst, he could always count on him. How could he have treated him like a piece of meat, or some play thing to be used and disguarded? Derek deserved better than that. Even though it was late and they both had to go to work in the morning, Spencer was determined not to leave things like that between them. They've been through too much together for their relationship to become strained all because of a stupid comment made in his lust ladened fogged up brain. He had to go back and beg to be forgiven, and not just in words but really truly forgiven, or he couldn't live with himself otherwise.

Spencer arrived at Derek's place close to 3 am. He hated to wake him, but their relationship was more important than a good nights sleep. He pounded on the the door and after a few minutes Derek finally opened up.

"Spence, what the hell man? You had your ride for the night I'm closed."

"Derek, wait. We need to talk."

"Seriously Reid, go home. I'm tired it's late. I'm not in the mood for talking. Go home"

Reid pushed his way past Derek and closed the door behind him.

"I'm not leaving till we talk Derek. I don't like how we left things earlier."

"Reid, seriously am I going to have to sic Clooney on you? Get the hell out!"

"No!"

In all the years they've known each other they could count on one hand how many times they have raised their voices to one another. This happened to be one of those rare times and it startled both of them. Derek looked wide eyed at Spencer for a moment. Then decided to surrender to his request.

"Fine Reid. Talk. Make it quick."

"Derek, I don't know if I can say all I need to say quickly but, I do think that..."

"Reid, spill it!"

"Ok, ok, I...I'm sorry for what I said when we were in bed, I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"What part of 'stop trying to make love to me and fuck me already' didn't you mean?"

"Well, I...uh... yeah I meant it, but not, what I was trying to say was that I wanted you to stop being so soft and gentle about it and get to the main part, the climax so to speak. I guess it just didn't come out that way. Derek, look, please don't hold what I said in my sex crazed mind against me. I wasn't thinking straight. I can only imagine what type of horrible thoughts ran through your mind about me at the time. I could see that you were livid, but honestly in my state I didn't even care if it was angry sex, it's kinda passionate like that don't you think?" Spencer chuckled. But Derek wasn't quite ready to laugh yet.

"So anyway, when I said stop trying to make love to me, that was an inaccurate statement because...because... well, anytime we are together whether it's a physical intimate act or just us hanging out enjoying one another's company, it's, it's... love between us. We can't stop making something that's already there." Spencer paused a moment to reflect on his rapid fire train of thought and essentially everything said was correct. There was no taking it back. It was truth.

"Look Derek, I don't know what's going to happen between us. I don't know if we could turn our friendship into a romantic relationship, but I do know that I love you. I don't know if it's a romantic love, or just a brotherly, friendly love, but I love you, and I don't want to lose you. I need you in my life in some form one way, or the other. So please forgive my stupidity. I really didn't mean to hurt you. Never."

Derek breathed a deep sigh. His mind was all over the place tonight in a lot of dark places. He was relieved to know that Spencer was the guy he felt he was. A good guy. The best. He could rest a little easier knowing the truth.

"Spencer I'm not going to lie to you. You really hurt me tonight. I started to feel really down on myself."

Spencer rushed him, and gave him a hug, mumbling in the crook of his neck how sorry he was. Derek embraced him back. After a moment he released him.

"Kid, thanks for coming back. I was pissed at you at first but I'm glad I listened to you, you put my mind at ease. And for the record, even though I think you know,... I love you too. I can't imagine my life without you in it in some capacity. I know in time we'll figure out the rest, but if you don't mind Pretty Boy, can we get some rest?"

"Hmmph, (he chuckled)...of course."

Derek locked the door and they proceeded to go upstairs.

"Hey Derek, can I sleep on the right side tonight it's closer to the bathroom light?"

Derek shook his head in jest. "Yeah Pretty Boy, anything for you."

Anything for you.


End file.
